This study is to extend a previous GCRC study (1083) which found that women with Bulimia Nervosa exhibit blunted sympathetic activity to stress but heightened cortisol activity. In addition, psychosocial questionnaires revealed that bulimics reported more negative mood, perceived stress, and maladaptive coping skills compared with healthy controls. Thus, this present study is proposed to investigate blood pressure, heart rate, catecholamines, and cortisol levels in individuals at risk for developing an eating disorder by studying those scoring high on an eating disorder scale versus those scoring low but who do not meet current or lifetime diagnosis for eating disorders. In addition, psychosocial factors will be assessed. Results of such an investigation may have implications for determining whether blunted sympathetic function and negative psychosocial factors precede or are a consequence of Bulima Nervosa.